1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to medical body fluid sampler devices and methods and more particularly to such a device and method employing a container for collecting such fluid from which the fluid can be transferred to another container with minimum risk of infection from contacting said fluid to the personnel involved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body fluid samplings are often medically required such as in the case of the sampling of the umbilical cord blood of a newborn infant to ascertain blood type and Rh factor. This is generally accomplished by inserting a large bore bare hypodermic needle attached to a syringe into the vein of the umbilical cord which has just been separated from the infant but usually still attached to the placenta. The typical minimal volume of blood required is approximately 5 cc. This blood sample is then transferred to a test tube which is stoppered with a rubber stopper.
In an alternate sampling method employed in the prior art, the just severed free end of the umbilical cord, usually while still attached to the placenta, is held over the opening of a test tube and the cord blood permitted or caused to flow into the open topped tube which is then generally closed with a rubber stopper.
With both of these prior art methods, the blood being sampled is liable to come into contact with members of the delivery team. This presents the hazard of exposure to blood which may be contaminated with viral or bacterial diseases. Dangerous and potentially fatal viral infections such as the human immunodeficiency viruses which leads to AIDS, hepatitis B and C, among others have occurred in hospital personnel after exposure to contaminated blood.